


A Kiss With A Fist

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Arguing, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arguement between the "star-crossed lovers" of District 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist

They were fighting again. They always have been since winning the bloody and gory show known as the Hunger Games. They never meant to start fighting with each other. They cared for each other deeply and the last thing they wanted to do was hurt each other.

But what Katniss and Peeta saw during those terrifying two weeks in the arena, made them angry. It was a typical fate of the victor. They would become so enraged they would turn to destructive behavior, involving sex, violence and addictive substances. Their mentor Haymitch for example would drink alcohol to the point where he would feel numb and not have to remember anymore.

Peeta would unleash his anger privately. He felt better leaving his family and the people he cared about out of it. They didn’t need to know what happened. But there were times his anger was unleashed into that of a screaming fit.

Katniss was much more dangerous. She used to be able to let her rage out by going out into the woods for a hunt. But now that she was a victor of the games she couldn’t do that as much anymore. She could be spotted and get caught, then be fated to live as an Avox or worse be killed by The Capitol. The thrill of hunting was replaced with violent acts.

Peeta knew the damage it could be on Katniss’ now fragile psyche if she were to hit someone she felt really close to and protective of, like Prim. So, just as Katniss volunteered to fight and maybe die in her sister’s place, Peeta volunteered to be her punching bag. He could fight her and defend himself. But he couldn’t bear to hurt his first love. So he stood there and took it until she realized what she was doing and sob, apologizing for what she did. It wasn’t too bad, just a sharp slap across the face. They could do no harm. But Peeta knew that day was coming, the day just a slap across the face would become something more violent.

And it did. They were screaming at each other, nothing but nonsense came out of their mouths. Some things had nothing even to do with the conversation. And then Peeta didn’t know where it came from, but he mentioned Rue.

Katniss faced him with fire in her eyes. Peeta vowed to never hurt her, but reminding of her of how she couldn’t protect the little girl from District 11 shattered his vow into a thousand glass pieces. For losing Rue was a failure, her failure, as just as big of a failure had she allowed Prim to go to the games after all. A failure she would never let pass.

The reminder got her so angry that her fist suddenly collided into Peeta’s face. It was a perfect aim, square in the nose. And it was hard enough to cause blood to stream from his nostrils.

“Fuck,” He grumbled as he fell to the ground holding his nose.

He heard a loud gasp leave Katniss’ lips followed by the sound of feet hitting the ground. She was probably scurrying to getting something to fix up his probably broken nose. This was the next part of the cycle. She realized what she did and now she goes to comfort him.

“Put your hand down so I can ice it,” Katniss said.

Peeta quickly obeyed and placed his hand down. She was in front of him now, kneeling forward with a concerned look on her face.

“This has gone too far,” She said.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Peeta said, “you’re angry and you feel guilty. All victors feel that way. Besides it’s not so bad, you hit me you feel better.”

“Yeah but punching and hitting you is no better than what Haymitch does to make himself feel better about the games.” She sighed and sat down next to him. As she often did for comfort she hugged her knees tightly. “I used to turn to hunting to escape, but now I don’t have that I don’t know how to deal with the pain.”

Peeta with his free hand reached out at touched hers. It was one of the many gestures he used to comfort her. Usually she would recoil in doubt thinking his gestures were a part of his “lover boy” act. But today she was much more calm and accepting. Now that she knew the cameras were gone she knew it wasn’t an act to begin with. He was actually sincere in his feelings for her.

“What if I told you that you are not the only one who has to deal with the burden and that you actually have someone that knows the pain you are dealing with? Remember Katniss you are not the only victor the 74th Hunger Games.”

With a deep sigh Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder. Peeta, feeling that the bleeding had subsided put the ice pack down and began stroke her long, dark hair.

“I’ll try to remember that next time I get angry.” She said, she seemed finally calm and finally content. “You know sometimes I wonder how you are still able to tolerate me after all I put you through.”

“Because, even when you are mad, I always remember the same girl with the red dress and the voice that would draw the mockingjays to her. And I know that girl in my eyes will never change.”


End file.
